The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrographic image forming apparatus. An example of the electrophotographic photosensitive member is an electrophotographic photosensitive member including a single-layer photosensitive layer. The single-layer photosensitive layer has a charge generation function and a charge transport function.
In an example, the electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. An example of a resin contained in the photosensitive layer is a polyarylate resin represented by chemical formula (R-D).
